Let Me Show You A Few Things
by EchoFallsFromGrace
Summary: Jane's got a theory to prove! One shot, and complete smut, established Rizzles!


**I'd like to apologize if in my previous fic, "I Ain't Easy I Ain't Sleazy", I apparently made Jane look out of character and angered some of you. I hope this little one shot appeases you.**

**In any case, if you've noticed, I name all my fics after song lyrics that fit the plot. Guess the song and tell me in the comments! It could be ****_anything_****. :D**

**Jane and Maura are already all Rizzled up. They don't belong to me!**

Maura could hear her pants bouncing off the walls of her bedroom. Her eyes were still screwed shut from the wave that had crushed over her seconds before, prickly white dots flashing over her vision. Her heart thumped wildly in her ear. Jane's fingers played with her stomach, drawing circles here and there, inane patterns as she tried to regain control of the situation. Jane's mouth was just so _damn_ good. The detective between her legs raised her face from where it lay on her thighs and glanced up at the honey blonde, a smirk on her lips. My my, what a suit and tie could do to the blonde.

"You okay?"

"Fuck Jane." Maura hissed, not daring to gaze back, unsure on whether she even had any strength left to do so. The lanky brunette made her way up the bed, stopping on the way to nip at a sensitive nipple. Maura gasped in return.

"I have a theory. Will you let me try it?" Jane asked, playing with her other bud.

"Will it kill me?"

"Not likely, but you just might faint."

Maura cracked an eye open and raised a delicate eyebrow. "I hardly believe that."

"Come on, Maur, let me." The brunette whined, bringing her hands up to graze over the doctor's hips. Maura sighed, and finally shrugged.

Jane practically bounded off the bed, running to the closet to rummage through their 'special' box. Their sex toy box.

"What are you looking for?"

"If this is going to work, I have to hurry while you're still…" Jane glanced back, and motioned to her lover's body with her hand. "-like that." The honey blonde chuckled. Finding the object she'd been looking for, Jane turned back around to show it to the spent doctor on the bed. Maura groaned.

"No, we've never tried it." She closed her eyes again to pout. "I really don't know why you bought it, it's too big."

"Nonsense." Jane shook her head. "And when it does fit, then you can truly say I'm the biggest you've ever had." She made her way back to the bed once she had properly fastened all the leather straps on the dildo's harness. The detective had bought in on a whim a few months before, waiting for the perfect timing, and this was surely it. She'd done a few experiments on herself, and she knew it worked perfectly well, she just had to make Maura a believer. The dildo was bigger than they'd ever tried, as Maura had strained. It was a dark purple, almost black, and around ten inches long, perfect for Jane's ego, really. She hovered above the doctor.

"What's your theory?"

"Second orgasms are always the best." She said proudly, running a hand through Maura's folds. The blonde shivered underneath her touch.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I tried."

"Without me?"

"I had to, Maur, to see if it would work." She replied with a smirk. "I just gave you an earth shattering orgasm." Her fingers trailed Maura's wetness over to her strap on; she made sure the cock was well lubricated. "And now you're all tight." She pinched a dark nipple. "Which means that you'll be _extra_ tight for me." Maura's hazel eyes bore into hers. "And it'll be _extra_ pleasurable for you."

"Really?" She husked.

"Let me show you."

Maura's breath caught in her throat as Jane angled the head of the dildo to her opening, the head slipping back and forth a few times, Jane's hips getting used to the motions. Maura's pelvis thrust up as she unconsciously begged for more.

Jane's cock sank in a few inches, Maura's insides getting used to the extent of her, shifting around her. The blonde kept her gaze on Jane's face, a slight mock on her features, daring the Italian to prove her point. She wasn't impressed just yet.

"You're really wet."

"I just came." Maura deadpanned.

"I'm just saying." Jane shrugged. "It means I can just…go." Maura grimaced, her mouth opened to object, but Jane ignored her.

She slammed the cock into Maura, sinking in all ten inches. The blonde's body writhed up underneath her at the intensity and girth of the strap on. She mewled. Suddenly, Jane had picked up an insane rhythm, her hips slamming into hers every time she drove right back in.

Maura could feel every move on the dildo Jane had bought. She hadn't seen the ridges on the dark plastic, but damn could she feel them now. True to the brunette's words, she _was_ incredibly tight, and every time Jane slammed herself into her, her muscles contracted, still at play over her last orgasm. She thought she had been wet before, but this was getting ridiculous, she knew she was pooling on the bed sheets, and surprisingly, she couldn't have cared less. Her brain was slowly shutting down with the intensity of her nerves being pleasured anyway. Jane's cock hit her clit every time. That with the combination of the length and the width and the ridges and the muscles… Her head rolled back as she moaned Jane's name.

Above her, Jane had broken a sweat and into a smirk. She knew she couldn't feel Maura around her silicone dick, it wasn't real, and it certainly wasn't attached to her in any biological way, but she could feel the blonde's muscles straining harder to keep her in every time she pistoned out. And by the way Maura moaned and writhed, she knew she was doing it right. Maura's nails raked her back, sure to leave marks, but she didn't register the marks with pain. She would wear them as a badge of honor, no matter how angry and red they were. She secretly hoped for scars.

Maura felt herself tightening even more, if even possible, and she knew she was close, and she let Jane know as much. The detective doubled her efforts, sending the blonde to grab at the headboard, her other hand wringing the bed sheets into an uncomfortable twist they surely would never recover from. She felt her belly growing into slight warmth, rising degree by degree as Jane brought her to the precipice, threatening to send her clean over the edge. She called Jane's name out now like a mantra.

Jane thrust into her one last time, going deeper that she had before, and Maura exploded underneath her. She screamed out, her legs coming up to wrap around Jane's back, locking her in, as her hips shuddered and shivered. She continued to moan and gasp for another minute as the waves calmed around her. Finally, her eyes slipped closed.

"Maur?" Jane chuckled. Maura didn't respond. Jane hummed to herself as she untangled her legs from the doctor's and sat down by her side, playing with her toned abs again.

Maura's eyes flittered open. "Jane." She moaned, her hand snapping up to grab the brunette's fingers. "No more." She took a few deep breaths, her grasp relaxing as she paused to defog her brain. "I'm guessing you're about as smug as I am satisfied right now." She gazed sideways at the brunette with a lopsided grin.

"I was right. "Jane smirked. "Second time's the charm."

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated! **


End file.
